


The Light and The Darkness

by Grinner_H



Series: 15 a Piece Prompt Challenge [24]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Prompt #192 - <i>If there's a sun in the sky…</i> (selected by <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida">Ash</a></b> from <b><a href="http://insane-1.deviantart.com/art/200-Writing-Challenge-68163506">200 Writing Challenge</a></b>).</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Light and The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoggieCornerW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/gifts).



> For Prompt #192 - _If there's a sun in the sky…_ (selected by **[Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida)** from **[200 Writing Challenge](http://insane-1.deviantart.com/art/200-Writing-Challenge-68163506)** ).

This is nice, sitting upon this narrow ledge of a skyscraper rooftop, flanked by your two best friends, watching the sun go down in silence and togetherness. 

It's nice in the way that makes you feel nostalgic, takes you back ten, twenty, _thirty_ years and makes you feel like a kid again. It's ironic that it _does,_ 'cause back then - way back when you were just this hapless child who couldn't find his way along a belighted straight road - you were always afraid of things like these. 

Of heights. Of risk. Of danger and all its unpredictable possibilities.

But look at you now. Legs dangling off the side of the building like this, feet resting on thin air. All casual courage in a heart that's too young, in a body that's too damn old. 

It's strange sometimes, to reflect on how much everything has changed, how much they've stayed the same. You'd like to think that, somewhere along the way of time and chaos, you learned to grow up. Into adulthood, into responsibility, into some semblance of maturity and wisdom. 

But the truth is, it's not - never _has_ been - all _you._

It's these guys by your side. 

Gokudera-kun on your right, _always_ on your right; shoulders hunched, deep frown creasing his sweat-glistened forehead, unlit cigarette dangling from his lip. He always looks like that when he's concentrating, and it makes you wonder if he's trying to bend time and nature to his will, if he's trying to freeze this moment just so the three of you could stay in it a little while longer.

Yamamoto on your left, leaning perilously forward, hands clasped between his knees. There is an intent, half-crazed gleam in the depths of his amber eyes, as if he's about to plunge facefirst toward the ground; challenging gravity, challenging his own limitations. 

Together, you watch the sun's gradual sink; the cityscape that's partially bathed in orange light, partially silhouetted in shadow. 

Somedays, you feel like this city, hovering on the border between light and darkness. Somedays, you believe you're not quite a monster, but no longer a human being. Like you're drowning in flame or burning in the freezing ocean, all at once. Till there's nothing left of you but ash and a broken, resigned spirit.

There used to be days when you tried so hard, days when you were terrified you'd never live to see thirty.

But here you are now, mid-forties, in this temporal moment of peace, and you _know_ it's been made possible because you've got _them._

Gokudera-kun, who's lived through betrayal and abandonment, who offers you unfailing support and hope, even through all the bitterness of his life.

Yamamoto, whose placating laughter comes easily, whose eyes burn with bloodlust and insanity in battle, in order to protect those he loves. 

They're your balance. Your strength. Your sanity. _Yours._

Your light and your darkness. 

And you know that with them by your side, there is no challenge in your life that's insurmountable.


End file.
